


Fire in the Combat Zone

by TheHypotheticalWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Not Serious, Not as Hard as Nate..., Passion, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheHypotheticalWombat
Summary: Nate enjoys a quick sparring session with Cait... more or less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic so don't judge too harshly! :)

Cait eyes him warily. The fight has been going for almost an hour.

“Just a quick sparring match” she had said.

Feeling the ache in his joints, Nate regrets his decision.

They circle each other, shifting their weight and tentatively throwing feints to test one another.

Neither of them flinch.

Nate suddenly fakes a stumble and moves his eyes away from her for a moment to provoke a reaction.

It works.

Cait swings a right hook straight for his head but he sees it coming from a mile away. He moves to the side and she overswings, her momentum sending her face-first into the canvas. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he pins her arms behind her back and lays flat against her.

He can feel the heat radiating from her body, just as she can feel his.

“Give up?” he asks in a whisper, mouth close to her ear.

She struggles beneath him and eventually nods. He releases his grip.

In an instant, she twists her body, bucking him off and swapping their positions. Now straddling him, Cait smiles as the realisation that his arms are trapped beneath him dawns on her. Clamping down on his hips with her knees, she slowly lowers her body until her face is mere inches away from his.

Nate can do nothing but stare into her piercing, emerald eyes. He takes in the way her auburn locks cling to her forehead slightly with perspiration, and notices the slight sheen covering her face, from her chiselled jaw to the smattering of freckles on her cheeks and nose.

“Never trust your enemy,” she says, her grin widening. “All is fair in love and war.”

He hears the way her accent twists the words in an airy lilt and feels her body against his, her breath warm against his lips.

The fire begins within.

“Which one is this?” he says, his voice low and deep. “Love or war?”

Cait laughs softly, lowering herself further so that her head is beside his. She places her lips close to his ear.

“Why can’t it be both?”

She moves in and he feels her lips on his for only a moment before returning the kiss. Moving her hand up, Cait runs her long, slender fingers through his thick hair, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it closer, deepening the kiss.

Nate moves his body up in an attempt to release his arms but Cait presses down with her own, smiling as she pulls away.

“No,” she begins, her voice becoming husky with passion. “I’m in charge of this one.”

Holding her lips tantalisingly close to his, she begins rolling her hips, rubbing her body against his and feeling his excitement grow.

As her hips gyrate faster and faster, she moves her hand down his chest, gripping the bulge in his trousers. He gasped in pleasure and she smiled, now fully in control.

The buttons come loose easily in her skilled hands.

 _Just like picking a lock_.

She undoes her own and uses the movement of her hips to shimmy them, along with her pants, down; just far enough.

Grasping firmly, she guides him into her.

Both of them begin moving now, driven by lust. Their moans echo off the high ceilings, reverberating through the makeshift arena and transforming into animalistic growls.

Fully in the throes of passion, Nate bucks hard, thrusting further within her and releasing his arms. He grabs her body and twists himself round, staying inside her as he gets on top.

Each thrust rocks her, sending small shivers through her body. She holds onto his strong forearms as the pace quickens, feeling the pressure building deep within.

As he begins to moan louder, she takes the opportunity to reverse their positions again, flipping him onto his back as she moves along with him in one fluid motion. They both began to spasm as the momentum drives him entirely inside of her.

She finishes, rolling off before he has a chance to follow. She looks at him with a smile.

“I think that round goes to me” she says playfully, running a hand over his damp shirt.

He manages a weak smile as she lays beside him. He can almost hear her heartbeat as they stay on the canvas.

“What the…? Cait!” calls a rough voice which both of them recognise. Tommy Lonegan walks into the light, shielding his eyes from the scene, his cheeks glowing green – a ghoulish blush. He brings his hands away from his face as Cait rises, making herself decent. Nate follows suit. “Thought I told you two not to come ‘round this way.”

She fixes him with a murderous glare. He shifts uncomfortably. She grins in response.

“And here I thought you really cared, Tommy. We’re all finished here anyway,” she says, moving over to the side of the arena. “Besides, you’re the one that always told me practice makes perfect.”

“But I didn’t mean _this_.”

Cait ignores him, donning her leather corset and strapping her shotgun to her back. She picks up her signature baseball bat and tests the grip before turning to Nate.

“I’ll be headin’ over to the Dugout,” she tells him, a statement rather than an invitation. “I could murder a pint.”

Both men watch her leave, Nate following not long after, half-jogging as he nears the exit.

 _What a woman_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
